User talk:Yeepsi
Welcome to Songpedia! Please agree with the merge, have a look in the wiki first, maybe you'll like it! -- paul mccartney Songpedia The Beatles Chat Contribs 14:33, January 13, 2011 (UTC) It Won't Be Long It Won't Be Long, ya, ya, ya, ya. Til' I belong to you, since you left me, I'm so alone and now your coming, your coming right home, I'll be good like I know I should, your coming home, your coming home! -- paul mccartney Songpedia The Beatles Chat Contribs 10:38, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Nowhere Man His the real Nowhere Man, sitting in his nowhere land, making all his nowhere plans for nobody. Nowhere Man please listen, you don't know what your missing, Nowhere Man, can somebody lend you a hand? -- paul mccartney Songpedia The Beatles Chat Contribs 12:43, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Norwegian Wood (This Bird Has Flown) I once had a girl, or should I say she once had me. She showed me her room. Isn't it good, Norwegian Wood? She asked me stay and she told me to sit anywhere, so I looked around and I noticed there wasn't a chair. I sat on a rug biding my time, drinking her wine. She told me to look, and then she said "It's time for bed". -- paul mccartney Songpedia The Beatles Chat Contribs 13:32, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bulldog Sheepdog standing in the rain, Who's dog doing it agian. Some kind of happiness is measured out in you. You think you know it, but you haven't got a clue. You can talk to me, you can talk to me, if your lonely, you can talk to me. Hey Bulldog, Hey Bulldog, Hey Bulldog, Hey Bulldog, Hey Bulldog, Hey Bulldog, Hey Bulldog, Hey Bulldog! -- paul mccartney Songpedia The Beatles Chat Contribs 13:59, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: About The Merge Please use Ctrl + f, then type the word to find it on the message | Words that you might not understand: *Jinx - something or someone that brings badluck I know you hate the merge from the very start. I somehow hate it too you know, it's somehow a WASTE of time, importing pages is getting in the way of learning how to play more Beatles records. Yeah and as an admin, it's you're responsibility to respect community's opinion and decissions. Oh and by the way, I reviewed what you said about "you WANTED TO OWN The Beatles Wiki eversince October 2010", well that is never possible, even I don't own the wiki, it's owned by the whole community. Even the founded doesn't own it, it says in Wikia that nobody can own any wiki. Oh and if I went there like I own the wiki, you wouldn't be admin, and you notice I'm not very active there unlike you? Well that thing that I'm not very much active makes you the main admin to contact for emergancies. The thing on the community corner that links to my talk page, is linked to my talk page not you're's because you wouldn't care about the merge anyways. I promoted you as admin to test you on how much you can be trusted, what you said on "owning the wiki" gives me another reason that The Beatles Wiki needs to merge with Songpedia. What are you trying to state? That I am a jinx to everyone? Well big clap everyone for Yeepsi who just failed to make me feel bad about myself. Well if you really think it's easy to depress me you're wrong, I am mixed personality of Ringo, George, Paul, and John. Rock n' Roll, Yeepsi, I know more classical artists than you do. Oh, and I hope you regret the message you just sended me, even if you revert it, it's still in my talk page's history. P.S. Do you even remember this -- paul mccartney Songpedia The Beatles Chat Contribs 12:37, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Fresh start Ok let's have a fresh start! -- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 00:45, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I'm Nobody Cares, you can call me "NC" or "Paul McCartney". -- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 00:45, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I'm not dead, because I'm not really Paul McCartney, I'm just a fan of him. I love all The Beatles but John's my favorite. I listen to The Beatles' and John Lennon's solo songs. -- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 12:55, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Customize badges? Oh that's just a small text under the badges in you're userpage, oh and for the last time nobody owns a wiki. Wikis are owned by the whole community. I'm going to sleep now, so don't expect another reply after you send me another one. -- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 13:58, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Lol You have the book, I have the albums and documentary. -- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 09:13, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll get the book on my birthday sooner, when I turn 15. ::-- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 12:54, March 9, 2011 (UTC)